


(Podfic of) Crush and Tell Me by Rikyu

by chemm80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's got a reputation to uphold.  When a new guy shows up at school and won't spare him a second glance, Jensen sees it as a challenge.    It gets a little complicated when Jensen finds out he might sort of like the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Crush and Tell Me by Rikyu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62007) by Rikyu. 



> This is a (very late and partial) auction fulfillment for the most lovely and patient Chelnokn, who made a very generous donation to FandomAid during the Typhoon Haiyan fundraising drive. Thank you so much. I hope this is everything you wanted, my dear. (More to come soon. ;)

Covers by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

 

**Length:** 00:47:35 (total for both)

[Crush MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Crush%20by%20Rikyu.mp3)  
[Tell Me MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Tell%20Me%20Timestamp%20to%20Crush%20by%20Rikyu.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014071601.zip) by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
